Episode 21 Battle Part Three
this is the ninth episode in Season three and the final episode overall of the season! It is the only episode to include bad guys from Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3, it also is th only episode where old cast members come back, and has the largest cast of all the episodes. Previous Episode: Episode 20 Quest Next Episode: TBA Plot a demon chases a girl down an ally and when he reaches her its Tia, she turns around and smiles at him, Just then Claudia, Max and Amelia show up, they all chant and the demon catches fire and it turns blue, Amelia is pissed because the demon didnt give them the info on Gabe they thought he had. Max tells her its ok, they will re group tomorrow. Max comes home to Felix and they go to bed. Max meets up with Amelia, Claudia and Tia. They talks about what to do, and Max mentions the only way Judas and Jesus were able to stop the light was to sacrifice themselves. Max talks about a safehouse for Logan and Sonja, as well as Raquelle, and Tanner, guarded by the angels. Silas, Lilith, Freya and Audrey all hangout, and talk redemption, how Lilith killed Silas, how Audrey killed Lady and Freya's dislike for this world still. Tia meets up with Tanner, and he has a movie going for them on their half ass honeymoon. Gabe is pissed and as the light he has the power to raise the dead, he does a spell, and Alistar, Anders, Tessa, Lisa, Echo, Bathazar, Jesse, Tannis, Castle, Jonas and Leon are all drawn to him. Raquelle walks into her house and has a chill, she then sees Lady, who tells her that the end is coming. Just then, Lisa attacks them and hurts Raquelle, Lady helps her get away. Max walks to his car and sees Claire, she tells him she loves him and hugs him, he asks how she is alive and she tells him Gabe has brought back the dead. Lilith and Audrey then are seen together alone, they almost kiss but they are attacked by Tessa and Echo, they get away after Lilith shocks them. Claudia meets up with Leo, she tells him she needs him to help Fox and Felix protect the humans and the innocents. They are attacked by Jonas, Claudia knocks him out and they run. Max visits Logan, Sonja and Alexis and tells Logan what is happening, Logan promises they will be at the safehouse for protection. Max tells Logan it has been a fun ride, and they hug. Max then whispers something to him and leaves. Outside Castle Attack Max but he hurts her with his power and tells her to find Gabe and tells him he wants a fight, he has got one, she leaves. Tia sits with Tanner and they are attacked by Jesse, Tia uses magic to break his legs and they get away, Tia tells Tanner to go to the safehouse and he does. Silas and Freya sit together and talk about mortality, just then Bathazar, and Leon show up and attack them, Silas runs from Leon and Freya dodges Bathazar's punches and runs off as well. Amelia is with Fox when Anders attacks them, Fox is able to knock him down and they run. Max meets back up with Claire and Amelia, tey are attacked by Alistar, Amelia and Max easily send him flying. Max asks Claire to watch the safehouse, she tells him once Gabe is dead all the zombies, including her, will disappear. Max tells Amelia to gather the troops and meet in their “secret spot”. Gabe calls back Alistar, Anders, Tessa, Lisa, Echo, Bathazar, Jesse, Tannis, Castle, Jonas and Leon and tells them they have failed once, but not in vain, the battle will start soon enough and they will be the army of the undead! Max meets up with Felix and Paria, he tells them what he needs them to do and they agree, he kisses Felix goodbye Max meets up with Claudia, Tia, Amelia, Lilith, Audrey, Freya, Silas, and possibly Logan. He tells them they are the front lines of this battle both against the dark and light, but against their dead pasts. He tells them that he is not going to give them some optimistic speech this time about how they will have normal lives, most likely they never will even if they live through this. *** this isnt shown until the end of the battle scene *** He tells them back in the past, when the other vessels had faced this same problem, they sacrificed themselves to end the power over them, Max tells them they will fight until they cant anymore, but ultimately Max and Amelia will sacrifice themselves at some point as a final blow in the fight and stopping the prophecy. – Gabe and his army stand in the ruins of the park where Nana died. Just then Max and crew also show up. Max tells Gabe this is it, it ends now. He smiles. He tells them none of his army can die, so good luck. During the fight, Claudia faces off with Jonas and battles him well. Jesse also attacks her and she fights them both. Tia battles Castle and they both hurt each other with magic. Logan fights Anders and punches him a lot but gets hurt. Audrey fights Tessa and does well but gets hit as well. Lilith fights Echo and Echo uses her power to hurt Lilith but Lilith shocks her. Freya fights Bathazar and fire against fire. Silas fights Leon and Lisa who use magic on him but he knocks them both down with his strength. Amelia fights Gabe and he realizes she has unlocked he true power and he fights him well. Max fights Alistar and they get into a telekinetic hold. Amelia realizes the fight is useless, and he kills Gabe and takes in the light, Max realizes what she is doing and kills Alistar and breaks the crystal and takes in the dark, Max and Amelia float in the air above the rest and Max has black eyes and Amelia has white eyes, everyone is shocked and stops and watches. Gabe watches too. Max and Amelia each throw a dark/light beam at each other, this kills all the raised dead, and Gabe. And a bright light overcomes them all. Claudia, Tia, Audrey, Lilith, Freya, Silas and Logan rise from the ashes, Max and Amelia are gone. Post credits scene, at the safehouse, Claire, Lady, Raquelle, Tanner, Leo and Fox talk about how they know Max and Amelia do plan to come back, Felix comes in and hears them and says no, it can't be, suddenly Claire and Lady feel themselves fading, they tell them Max and Amelia were successful, they took out the gods, they are safe. Claire and Lady then hug friends and walk away together and disappear. Felix is upset and Raquelle hugs him. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Audrey De Luca Logan Mcree Lilith Silas Marrow Freya Felix Raquelle Heart Fox Leo Tanner Ice Gabe Paria Lady Heart Alistar Anders Jonas Miles Tannis Mutt Jesse Plymate Castle Reign Echo Tessa Morisson Leon Morgan Bathazar Lisa Marie Claire Doyle Sonja Category:Episodes Category:Season Three